


Metaphysical Planes

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna rescues Bela from the hell hounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphysical Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carefully Controlled Bang challenge at Femslash_land. Not beta-read.  
> Comments and concrit welcome.

There are metaphysical planes. Bela knows this, just as she knows she's going to die. She can see them now, demons and angels, if they'd only show up. It's just her and the dogs, howling closer and closer. She wishes it would be over, because the suspension is killing her.

Just when the dogs are scratching at her door a woman shows up. The first thing Bela notices is her red hair, which is strange, because she's got huge white wings on her back.

The woman, angel, fights off the hell hounds, powerful in a way Bela has only dreamed about. It's only when the woman turns to her that Bela notices something is wrong. Her left wing is hanging down, broken in the middle. She smiles at Bela before reaching out a hand and touching her forehead. Everything is white.

***

After, Bela sits on a rock in the woods the Angel, Anna, has taken her too and feels nothing at all. Apparently this is a sacred place, and Anna has left her here to take care of her wings. Bela can no longer see them, but from Anna's expression she guesses it still hurt a lot.

Bela wishes she had managed to hurt something too, because what she feels now is a big emptiness. She is safe, she thinks, but it's not sinking in. Not properly. She wishes Anna would come back. She wishes she wasn't alone.


End file.
